


DC High

by CaptainEverything



Series: High School [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, F/M, Open for prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEverything/pseuds/CaptainEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the new Super Hero High is honestly ticking me off, this is my version of a high school filled with DC Characters would be. Send me a prompt if you want, full list of parings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince

**Author's Note:**

> All of these prompts are set in an AU High School Setting/No Powers, based primarily on the CDWverse and Bruce Tim's verse. Don't own anything
> 
> Primary Ships are: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart(Yes, blame LoT), Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance(Bit Minor, but here), Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince(And that ones all Bruce Tim), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow(I'm just gonna blame that one on me), Iris West/Eddie Thawn, Caitlin Snow/Ronnie Raymond, Lisa Snart/Cisco Ramone(Very Minor, but might pop up), Helena Bertinelli/Vic Sage, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Kent/Jimmy Olsen, Wally West/Jinx(All on Teen Titans), Garfield Logan/Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Conner Kent/M'gann M'ozz, Quintin Lance/Donna Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Prompt:  
> "My kids is the troublemaker in the class so I’m always called in for meetings with you but you’re so good looking and patient that part of me doesn’t want to actually stop them messing around because it means I get to see you more often"-Bruce Wayne/Diana Prince

"Do I even want to know what Dick did this time?"

"At this point, we may need to start asking what he hasn't done."

Despite himself, Bruce felt a small smile tug at his lips. Any other teacher would've been fed up at this point, Dick was seventeen years old and hell bent on causing as much trouble as possible. A part of him was positive it was for a girl. Dick had spoken up, distracted and other wise caused unnecessary torment in class; like that one moment with a bag of frogs-and he never did find out where Dick got them-and a can of spray cheese.

On the plus side, he did get to meet Diana-Miss Prince, he has to remember that.

He still had no clue why Dick had decided to act up now, sure he had gotten into trouble before, but never to this degree. Thankfully, Miss Prince was kind, understanding and generally pleasant. And also extremely beautiful. Borderline unearthly beautiful.

Long black hair, normally undone. Eyes the color of blue which made the sea jealous, and soft red lips that keep him awake for often than he's comfortable. Least Dick hasn't decided to actively prank her, or then they _would_ have a problem.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way." If she always used that sweet gentle, yet full of hidden steel voice, he'd never would. "Maybe he needs to spend more time with you? He could be feeling neglected."

Bruce almost snorted in laughter; Dick had been trying to get him out of the house for months. Probably had some party he wanted to throw and needed him out of the way. In spite, he's been staying home a lot more.

Actually, now that he thought about it, that's about the time Dick started to act up in class...There had to be a connection. Now, he just had to find it.

"I don't think that's it," He said, instantly regretting it when those blue eyes looked downcast. "But, it couldn't hurt to try." And just like that, her eyes lit back up, an almost luminescent smile gracing her features. It's moments like this that make him realize he's screwed, and not in the way some sick part of his mind hopes when it comes to Dia-Miss Prince.

She reached her hand across the desk and grabs his, making his skin tingle with awareness. Damn Everything.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Wayne. We'll figure this out, Dick is a bright student, and I'm sure he'll come around." He'd like to respond to that sweet little speech about how's she's not giving up on his punk-ass kid, but her hand is still touching his and that's all his mind can focus on.

His phone's annoying chirp, gets her hand off of his faster than if his hand was on fire, and his mind back on the right track, and not the wrong one; involving Dick's teacher spread across her desk with him looming over her and finally figuring out how long her legs really are.

"Excuse me." 

"No, no, of course."

In between silently cursing and thanking his phone, he rereads the text message from Dick twice.

_"Having fun on your date, yet?"_

He's going to kill him.


	2. Sara Lance/Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Own Anything. All prompts gathered from http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/.
> 
> "We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine."-Sara Lance/Leonard Snart

"Okay, if my dad catches us-"

"I am dead."

"Would you stop saying that!?"

He's not sure how he ended up hiding with a cop's daughter, or even why said cop's daughter isn't ratting him out. As it is, he can feel every part of Sara Lance pressing into him in a very uncomfortable and highly arousing way.

Shit.

"Alright, I'm gonna look and see if they're gone." He's never said Sara's had good ideas. In fact, in the short time he's known her, it seems like her brain can only come up with bad ones. Like it's hard wired to. Such as by trying to see if her father is gone, she ends up squirming over him to try and open the door.

The last straw is when her leg slides right in between his, and that's definitely her breasts that are close to his face and he can feel her so close to where his traitorous body wants her-

Double shit.

"That's it." He'll swear later that his voice didn't come out as more of a groan, as he grabs Sara's waist, where of course her shirt would ride up and all he feels is skin that shouldn't be as soft as it is. Getting caught is better than this hell, he just knows it.

He yanks her back down, and thankfully she didn't shriek, to where she's no longer trying to stand up in what he assume is a closet. But really, there's barely any room to stand up without making things increasing uncomfortable, for him.

"Let's just wait and _not_ move." He now just has to concentrate on anything else beside the fact that Sara is now seated in his lap. 

So this is his punishment for stealing. Figures.

The blissful silence last all of two minutes, he counts, before Sara's glare starts to borderline on creepy.

"What?"

"Why'd you shove us in this tiny coat rack?"

He lets out a long suffering sigh, really what did she take him for? He was a criminal, not a kidnapper. "You figured me out, Sara." He'll never admit it, but he draws out her name on purpose and avoids it also, there's a weight to it that makes him uncomfortable for reasons he still can't come to terms with. "I brought you in here to have my wicked way with you."

He probably earned the soft smack to the shoulder.

"It was the first opinion, that and no one really suspects me to hide somewhere so obvious."

"Oh."

That had better not be disappointment, it's been too long of a night to deal with the implications of _that_.

"Len, how long do you think we're going to be in here?"

"Getting antsy already?"

"Hey, you shoved me in here, it's _your_ job to distract me."

Goddammit, whose dog did he kill in a past life?


	3. Oliver/Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything, all prompts were gathered at http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/
> 
> This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…-Oliver/Felicity

Like any good relationship, there are boundaries. Like, you don't have sex dreams about the hot guy you're tutoring, who also has a girlfriend whose actually pretty cool. 

A normal person doesn't do that.

Then again, she stopped being normal at, like, five, so...

Okay fine, maybe sex dreams are signs of an healthy, active libido. Not like, a secret crush which might be getting more out of hand every time he freakin' smiles!

Yup, this can all be blamed on him.

And the fact that they are star gazing in the park, it's two in the morning-or night however one chooses to view it, if they're the glass half full type-and she really needs to head home.

Then again, maybe another five minutes won't hurt?

"Alright, what's that one?" Oliver ask, pointing at one of the constellations they can see fairly easily.

"That, is the little dipper. There's also a big one." She winces at that one, especially from his quite amused, handsome-no not handsome, stupid-stupid face.

He then lets his rakes his gaze up and down her body and shit, she's never felt so self-conscious before about someone looking at her! People are always looking at her, she's gotten used to it! 

He's trademark asshole smirk is in place, as he whispers; "you're a little dipper."

That makes her gasp and sputter out a mixture of laughter and indignation. "Oh, oh that better have not been a short joke, mister. I am in charge of your grades, I can give you the wrong answers!"

She really should be home, asleep and having nice, normal, healthy dreams about what Oliver can do with his mouth and freakishly large hands. Not star-gazing in the park, spewing word vomit and feeling so damn happy at his laughter!

Then again, her mother has always said, 'if you're gonna make a bad decision, commit to it.'


End file.
